The First Patient
by RandomFanficCreator
Summary: What if two members of St Aidans met long before any of them came to the hopital? What if they met as children? A meeting neither of them will ever forget. First Fanfic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**The First Patient**_

_**What if two members of St Aidans met long before any of them came to the hospital? What if they met as children on a day neither of them ever forgot.**_

**A/N: It is deliberately abstract in this first chapter but all will become clear.**

A slightly dusty red car drove along the road towards the lake, occupied by two people. A man at the wheel and a boy in the back seat. As the car was manouvered over bumps it jolted the passengers inside. "So, ready for our little fishing trip?" the man asked, turning to face the back seat. The boy flashed a smile and nodded in excitement, glad that between work and school they were finally both free for the day. He could picture it now, two fishing rods, a lot of bait and hopefully plently of fish for them to catch. It was rare he got to spend time with the older man because whenever he was off school there always seemed to be an emergency. The car drove on and as it came forwards they caught their first glimpse of the lake. Heading towards it, both of them were smiling.

Sat side by side on a rug laid at the lakeside, the duo set up their lines and simultaneously plunged them into the rippling water. They watched the water with hopeful eyes until there was a tug on the older man's line and he moved to pull the rod and line in and bring the fish to shore. He had nearly succeeded when he heard a faint ring from the car parked near them. Passing the line on to his companion, he rushed to the vehicle and answered the phone. The boy listened in as much as he could and could make out some of the words spoken.

_"Where"_

_"Can anyone else go? I have my son with me"_

_"Alright. Give me ten minutes"_

His face dropped at what he overheard. It was probably an emergency which meant their trip was ruined. As his father returned to him he gave the man a look of sadness. In an instant the man knew his son had realised. "I'm sorry son. Nobody else is available. I don't even have time to drop you anywhere, are you ok to come with?". At this the young boy cheered up slightly. He had wanted to see his dad in action for a long time now and he finally had a chance. He nodded as they both headed for the car and sped towards the location they had been given. When they arrived there was an ambulance already on scene. The father unclasped his seatbelt and turned to his son. "Stay in the car while I deal with it" he instructed. The boy pouted and moaned in response. "but..". He was cut across by his dad, who was starting to move away from the car. "No arguments". The doctor shut his door and turned towards the unfolding crisis. From the car, the boy could see his father heading towards a house. Squinting for a better look, he could make out that there were fallen slates around the house. Mentally connecting the dots, he decided this was the problem. Someone was probably stuck in there. He wished he could get a closer look but didn't want to get in trouble.

The doctor approached the house and saw the offending slate he had been warned of. Directing himself towards the side he found that the two men who had arrived in the ambulance were crowded around a site that seemed littered with slate. Seeing the doctor coming towards them they give him a small wave. From only a small distance he could hear what sounded like crying. When he reached the scene he could see a girl that had obviously been caught in the worst of the slatefall. Her right leg and her chest were bleeding and she was definitely in distress. "Hello there. We are going to help you out and get you to the hospital, ok?" he spoke softly to his patient. Surveying her injuries he knew she was going to need an operation. "Right, we need to bandage her wounds and get her back to the hospital but we need to give her something for the pain before we move her." he announced to the others. He looked down for his familiar bag and realised he had left it in the car by mistake. The two ambulance men watched curiously as he ran back towards his car. Seeing his father return, the young boy filled with curiosity. As the door was reopened, the man reached in for the bag and turned towards his son. "So, what is happening?" he questioned his dad. "A girl injured by falling slate. Should be simple once we get her back". "Please let me come", he pleaded to the doctor. "Stay by me and be careful" he warned, giving in to his son. The young boy nearly jumped out of his seat at this and opened his door, soon stood right next to his father. Together they headed back to the scene.

They soon reached the young girl who was still crying her eyes out. With his bag in hand, the doctor pulled out a syringe and a needle before preparing it. Once he was ready he turned to look at his patient. "This is going to make it so it hurts less, ok?". He readied himself to inject the long haired girl but she didn't like the idea and used her arm to try an swat the syringe out of his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you" he reassued her before trying again but his attempt was yet again unsuccessful. This is going to be a problem, he thought to himself. The two ambulance men stepped forward and tried to still her but when one of them tried to grab her she screamed and feebly kicked him with her healthy left leg. "Please. We are trying to help you here" he pleaded but to no avail. Watching the commotion the young boy felt sorry for the girl. He had once been scared of needles and would have reacted exactly the same but knew that his father needed to help her. Drawing his breath, he stepped closer and knelt down in front of the young girl. His father looked at him in warning but allowed him to continue. "Hello. What is your name?" he asked as softly and friendly as he could. To his joy she replied between tears. He repeated her name and then continued to speak. "I know it is hard but we need you to be brave". She cried harder and replied to him harshly. "I don't want him to...". The boy gave her a small smile and reached for her hand, holding it gently so she hopefully wouldn't push it away. "I promise you it won't hurt you. It will only make it better" he tried to assure her and to everyone's surprise she just stared at him. He looked her in the face and saw how scared her eyes were. "Promise?". He nodded at her and seeing the opportunity, the doctor quickly injected her right leg. She winced slightly and held tight to her new companion's hand. "See...not so bad" he beamed at her. The patient seemed slightly calmer now and they put her in the ambulance which swiftly headed towards the hospital. The doctor looked at his son with a smile and thanked him before they headed to their car to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

**A/N: Ok. End of chapter one. How was it for the start of my first fic? If anyone has guesses as to who the story is about, be sure to leave them in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 2 where all will be this chapter took so long but I was on holiday and unable to write. Before we start I want to give a special shout out to AKJ4, my first reviewer. It is a total honour to get a review from the very person who inspired me to start writing this. Thank you**

The next day, the young boy woke up early. He went up to his father who had been awake for about half an hour and asked if he could go up to the hospital with him. As this had been the case several times before, the request was approved on the condition that he stay in the office whilst the doctor was working. It was near enough three hours before morning surgery was complete and he watched the many patients come and go with curiosity. The boy made a game of wondering how many would be out within five minutes of entering their doctor's consultation room. Around two hours in he saw an emergency come in on a stretcher and only decided not to investigate because of his fathers words to him. At the end of morning surgery he was collected from the office and he sat inside his fathers room.

The two looked at each other for about a minute before the silence was broken. "Dad. How is the girl from yesterday?", the young boy enquired. The doctor looked confused for a second before realising what his son was talking about. "Oh, little miss independent", he responded, "She had to have an operation in the end but it went well. She woke up about an hour ago and is already giving the poor nurses a hard time." The younger male sighed happily and let out a smile. Thoso poor nurses, he thought to himself, if she behaves anything like yesterday they will have a job on their hands. He came out of this thought and once again turned to speak. "So, busy morning?" he inquired. His father described some of his day. It turned out morning surgery had been as busy as ever and as usual he had been forced to reassure several hypocondriacs that there was nothing wrong with them at all and he told how he had had to take over Doctor Sutton's patients when the emergency had come in which meant double the work.

His description came to an abrupt end when there was a knock on the door. "come in" boomed the older voice. A blonde haired nurse opened the door and entered the room, directing all the attention towards her. The nurse looked intent but to the surpise of both the boy and his father it wasn't the doctor her focus was on. "Excuse me doctor, do you mind if I borrow your son for a little bit." she asked. Although confused, the man nodded his head in permission and the boy walked over towards the young nurse and followed her as she walked out into the corridor and headed towards one of the wards. "Excuse me nurse, but why did you want me instead of my father?" he inquired politely. The woman smiled at him before responding. "Well, I hear you have a knack of calming patients down and we could use that right now. Anyone who says doctors make the worst patients has never met this one". He giggled to himself and then looked around as the two entered the ward. He could hear the patient before he saw her as they were heading towards a bed with curtains drawn around it. As the bed came closer, the curtains were open to let him in and he instantly recognised the occupant of the bed in question. It was her.

He looked at her to see she was staring at a second nurse who had a needle in her hand. "Do it myself" he could make out between her cries and thrashing. He couldn't help but smile at her determination. He could make out the nurse telling her there was not a chance of her doing it herself which caused the young girl to thrash even more. He stood there watching the scene, debating the best thing to do. He uttered her name softly to get her attention and she responded, thrashing lighter and looking at him curiously. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a stubborn tone. "Helping you help yourself" was the short response. "I won't let HER do it!" came the exclaimed reply. He let out a sigh and told her there was nobody else here to do it. Still, the patient was adamant that it was not going to happen. He took her hand as gently as he had done the day before and looked her straight in the eye. "You know. They are only doing this to help you get better. You do want to get better don't you?". The girl glared at him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do" was her sudden remark. "That will happen much quicker if you just let the nurse here do her job. Now come on and stop being silly. I was right last time, wasn't I?" he pleaded softly. Remembering their last encounter the young girl closed her eyes and held tight the hand in hers as the nurse quickly did her job. Once it was over, she opened her eyes again and saw the relieved nurse walking over to the boy and thanking him for his help before moving further down the ward. The young boy turned to her and smiled before waving a short goodbye. He turned towards the ward but was stopped from moving by the young girl calling to him. "Wait. I haven't even caught your name". He turned back towards her before speaking.

"It's Gordon, Gordon Ormerod"

"Well, I guess I will see you again, Gordon"

"Yes. See you later, Jill"

With this, Gordon left the ward and headed back to his father's office.

**A/N: Well, there you go. All is revealed. Congrats to AKJ4 for getting it right. Pretty good for a wild guess. Anyway, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here comes chapter 3. I'm glad to have come this far. Thanks again to AKJ4 for the lovely review. It really brightened up a bad day :)**

When Gordon arrived back at his fathers room, the doctor was already preparing it for afternoon surgery. He walked inside and surveyed the scene around him. When he was spotted his father was curious as to what he had been needed for. The response from the young boy was short. "One of the nurses was having trouble with a certain patient". The older man rolled his eyes at the comment before speaking. "Do I even need to guess which one?". The boy smiled and shook his head, a signal which confirmed the doctors speculation. "Well. How did it go?". The man listened as his son explained the scene that had taken place less than 10 minutes ago inside the ward. He gave the boy a smile when the explanation was finished. "You certainly have a gift for this sort of thing son". Before more could be said the call went out for afternoon surgery to begin and Gordon left the room and headed back to the office.

It was hours later when he left the office and found himself heading towards the ward, this time purely by his own decision. The double doors opened softly and the boy headed inside. By instinct his eyes focused quickly on one particular bed. To his surprise, there were two figures sat by the side of the bed. Looking past them he could see Jill propped up on her bed talking to the figures. Presuming the visitors were her parents, Gordon dared to get closer and simply observed the scene. When the black haired girl finally noticed him she waved lightly and smiled. Seeing this he smiled back, realising this was the first time he had actually seen her smile since he first met her the day before. Continuing to focus on her and her visitors, he watched her start talking again and to his surprise she pointed directly at him. Two heads turned towards the boy and surveryed him before turning back. Gordon stood opposite Jill's bed, content to watch from the sidelines and not interrupt the conversation taking place. After just over five minutes the two adults prised themselves off their seats and picked up their coats. They both kissed the young girl goodbye and moved away from the bed but instead of heading towards the doors they were heading straight for him.

"Hello there. You're Gordon, right?" the woman asked. He simply nodded at her in response. "Well, we have heard a lot about you from both the nurses and our daughter", Jill's mother started before a voice from beside her stopped her. "Yes. We want to thank you for being so good with our little girl. She can be a bit...stubborn at times". Gordon had to concerntrate to stop himself rolling his eyes at the word stubborn. A bit of an understatement, he thought silently to himself. Instead he smiled at the man before politely saying just four words. "It was no problem". He was given two smiles in return before the father turned towards the door. "We have to get going but keep up your good work" he announced to the boy. With a wave in the direction of their daughter's bed, they left the ward. After watching them leave, he turned to Jill and walked towards her.

"So, how are you doing Little Miss Weatherill?" he inquired lightly. She looked at him before replying. "Bored. When can I actually get out of bed?". He sighed at her quietly. "Remind me again how long ago you woke up from an operation". At this the girl let out a large sigh before changing her expression to a pleading look in hope of convincing her companion to allow her. Before he had chance to deny her request he saw a nurse heading towards them, looking towards them with slight nerves. Seeing this, a plan formulated in his head that he was proud of. The boy leant closer to her and whispered in her ear as the nurse approached the bed. "If you let the nurse do what she needs without a fuss. I will see what I can do". The black haired girl gave him a smile before whispering back. " Ok." They both looked up at the nurse as she prepared a familiar object. Jill looked at it with fear showing in her eyes but ,remembering the deal, instead of thrashing she reached for Gordon's hand and closed her eyes. When she knew it was over she once again opened them. Looking slightly surprised, the nurse busied herself with checking the charts on the end of the bed before moving on to another patient. Gordon smiled at Jill proudly. She smiled back and finally spoke. "That is my part of the deal". He giggled softly at her before answering. "Right. Lets see what I can do then" he announced before walking away from the bed.

As he walked away, Jill's eyes followed him. She watched him walk towards a man who had come into the ward only a minute ago. Instantly, she recognised him as the doctor who had arrived not long after her accident. Of course, she thought to herself, the doctor would have to allow it before he can let me do anything. The girl continued to watch as her new friend pleaded his case to his father. After what felt like an age he returned to the bed with a happy expression. He broke his news to her. "My dad says you can leave your bed...". This made Jill's face brighten and she listened as the sentence continued. "...as long as you go in a wheelchair". When this was heard the girl stared at her companion in a way which made her thoughts about the idea of going round in a wheelchair very clear. This didn't come as a surprise to him as he rolled his eyes at her. "It is either that or you stay put" he explained. Debating her options in her mind, she decided that the wheelchair was the lesser of two evils and hesitantly agreed to the idea. Gordon nodded to his father as a signal and within three minutes Jill was sat in the wheelchair ready. The boy put his hands on the handles and moved the wheelchair around.

The doctor watched and smiled as his son started to wheel his patient down the ward. The blonde haired nurse that had called at his office earlier stood next to him and spoke. "He has grown quite attached to her, hasn't he?". He turned towards the nurse. "Yes. I just hope he won't feel too bad when she leaves".

**A/N: Another chapter finished. After this there will be one more chapter and most likely an epilogue. I am proud of this story so far so keep reading and don't forget to next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally here. I want to give my usual thanks to my loyal reviewer (You know who you are :) )**

Almost a week had passed since Jill's first day at the hospital. Every day Gordon would make regular visits to the ward to check on his new friend. For the first few days he was the one who would wheel her around the ward when she got bored of lying in the bed. Gradually she recovered and the two started taking walks outside in the colourful garden. Today they decided that they would go on another walk.

After a brief walk around the garden they came towards a bench located underneath a large cherry blossom tree and they sat on it. As they sat there together some of the cherry blossom petals fell near them, swaying in the breeze. "Nice day out. Don't you think?" Gordon said as to start a conversation. The girl turned towards him before replying. "Yes. A lovely breeze to cool us down aswell". After saying this she looked up at the tree that was seemingly towering over them. "We have a smaller tree like this in our back garden. I always sit under it to read even if the wind sometimes makes me lose my page". The two of them giggled at the idea. Nothing was said for a minute before Jill spoke again. "Have you heard the news?" This confused the boy and he responded. "News?". The black haired girl smiled and then proceeded to inform him. "I can go home tomorrow". At this the boy was silent for a moment, taking the words in. "Thats great" he said with a smile. "Yes. My parents are picking me up tomorrow afternoon". The boy looked at her happy face. "I will be sure to see you off" he assured. He tried not to express too much of what he was feeling in his words. Mostly he was happy because she was well enough to go but he was also sad because he knew he was going to miss her being there.

"Gordon" she called softly. He focused on her. "Yes Jill". She held her breath before she spoke. "I know it sounds ridiculous but...you won't forget about me as soon as I leave here will you?". He rolled his eyes and sighed at the comment. "How could I?" he replied. With this she felt assured and flashed him a smile. She prised herself from the bench and etended her hand towards her companion. "We should go back inside. By the looks of the corridor it is coming up lunchtime". The boy took her hand and together they walked back into the hospital and headed for the ward. When they reached it, Jill reluctantly released Gordon's hand. She was too stubborn to admit it to him but she was really going to miss being there with him.

The next afternoon Gordon walked into the reception room to find his friend all ready to leave the hospital. All she had left to do was to pick up her backpack that her parents had brought for her on that first day. Seeing her parents already in conversation with his father he walked towards Jill. She turned when she heard someone coming and smiled when she saw him. They stood silently for at least two minutes before the silence was finally broken. "Well. I guess this is goodbye". His words felt awkward but he knew someone had to start the enevitable conversation. "I guess" were the only two words he recieved back. Remembering what he had wanted to do he reached into his pocket. "Here. This is for you" he explained as he held out his hand. The girl took the object from his hand and looked at it. It was a white bookmark with a picture of a cherry blossom tree on it. "Thank you" she responded, giving him a big smile. They were then disrupted by the adults finishing their conversation and Jill's parents walking towards her. She picked up her backpack and put it on before turning to Gordon and hugging him gently. "Goodbye Gordon" she said. "Goodbye Jill" he replied. As Jill and her parents headed for the main doors she suddenly stopped. There was one more thing she wanted to say.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too"

Gordon went throught the main doors and watched as his friend walked to her parents' car, her black hair swaying gently in the breeze. He waved as the engine started and the car pulled away. Inside the car, the girl waved back, feeling a tear in her eye as she did so.

**A/N: How was that? All that is left for this story now is the epilogue. It feels wierd to be so near the end. Please keep reading and be sure to review if you like my writing. Until next time**


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Another day at The Royal was about to begin. Doctor Gordon Ormerod walked into the reception. As the receptionist spotted him she greeted him with a smile. "Morning Doctor Ormerod. Here are your notes and patient lists" she whilst handing him the paperwork. "Thank you Lizzie" he responded as he took the papers. With these in hand he elected to quickly read through them to see who he was expecting before the reception started filling up with patients and headed for his consultation room. He closed the door behind him and placed the papers on his desk. After this, the man sat himself down in his chair and looked down at the papers in front of him. He glanced over the notes before moving onto the patient lists. Looking at it he saw many names he remembered well. He let out a sigh. It was going to be one of those days. Finishing the list, he prised himself from his seat and headed back towards the reception in the hope of having time for a cup of tea and a chat before morning surgery started.

When he reached the reception he made his way into the office area, taking note of a woman with a young child already waiting in the reception. He rolled his eyes slightly at the young boy running around the room at full speed. Most of the staff were gathered in the office, deep in conversation. He joined them, catching onto the topic. It wasn't long before the topic changed to the new doctor they were expecting that day. None of them knowing anything, they all had different ideas of what they would be like. Even Lizzie joined in with her suggestions. They were disrupted by the main door opening and a woman walking into the reception. She seemed confused as to which direction to head and Gordon elected to help her out, making his way out of the office.

As he looked towards her he couldn't help but find familiarity in the figure. "Can I help you?" he asked with a smile. The woman turned to face him and was about to reply when the young boy, who had been running very close to her, crashed into her and knocked her onto the floor. The doctor rushed towards her and extended his hand to her. She took it and he helped her onto her feet. Looking closer at her Gordon felt as if her definitely knew her. He looked into her eyes and as he did one name came into his head. Could it be, he thought before his attention was distracted by the book she had been carrying which was now lying open on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed a small object beside it. He reached out to pick it up. It was a white bookmark with a picture of...a cherry blossom tree.

_"Here. This is for you"_

His mind flashed back as he held the bookmark in his hand. This was the comformation of what he had suspected. It was her after all.

**A/N: Well, this is it. It feels like the end of a big journey. I want to think everyone who has read this story and given me the confidence to see it to the finish. Rest assured there are definitely more fanfics to come :)**


End file.
